PJO: Everything Isn't As It Seems
by BookLover1012
Summary: Nixie's 15, and not only is she dealing with the problems of high school, but being a half blood too. Badder has it just as bad. **It's more interesting than it sounds, believe me** Nico/OC Percy/OC a little OC/OC. co-written with a friend on mine.
1. Nixie: Getting home, fast

Nixie's POV:

*ring ring riiiiiiinnnnggg*

"Class dismissed!" My language teacher yelled, I was out of my seat before the rest of the class had even collected all of their stuff.  
I half ran, half walked down the hall to my locker I literally threw my books into my bag, I had a small bag so I couldn't fit  
them all in which meant I would have to carry them, and slammed my locker shut.  
I took off running down the hall, side stepping to avoid ramming into people. I was in a hurry, in case  
it wasn't obvious. I needed to hurry home because my friend Badder had gotten out of school early, how I don't know, since were in the same school but different years, she was a sophomore and I was a freshman, we knew each other from my AP History class-which she was failing. Once I was out the front doors of the school, I started running down the busy street of New York. It was a ten minute walk from the apartment I lived in to the school, so on estimate it was about a 6 minute run, because of the crowded streets. I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, I knew the way by heart, so I just let my feet carry me.

Which was a horrible idea. Just a block down the street from the apartment building I lived in, I collided with someone. I fell backwards and my books fell, letting loose all the papers I had stowed away in them. I looked up to see Terrence Lenete, a new kid, cute, tall with hair as black as a nightmare and eyes as green as jade. He was in my science class. I often overheard some girls talking about him, saying he was a mysterious cute boy of mysterious mystery. He smiled and started to collect the books and papers I had dropped. "S-s-s-s-sorry," I stuttered. He smiled and handed me my books and the papers he was able to save from blowing away, "No problem, Nixie." He winked at me and continued on his way down the street the way I had came. I felt my cheeks get hot.

I ran the finale block home and raced up the stairs to the 4th landing of the building. I stopped to catch my breath outside the door. I dug around in one of my bags many pockets and pulled out a key. I unlocked the door and ran past Badder, who was sitting on the couch with one of those stupid teen magazines in her lap, to my bedroom in the back. I dropped my bag on the floor right next to the doorway and threw myself onto my bed. I grabbed my pillow and buried my face into it as I waited for Badder to catch up with me. "What's wrong?" I heard her ask as she sat on the end of my bed. I turned my head so the pillow wasn't covering my mouth, "I am such a dork!" I yelled. "No you're not!" ,she said, "Wait, what happened this time?" I turned my face back into the pillow and screamed at the top of my lungs. I swear I heard Badder sigh. "So? What happened?" I sat up and told her about the run in with Terrence. "Ooooh! Is he cute?" She asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes, "I guess. Every girl in my class seems to think so. He's ok I guess."

"Did he say anything to you?"

**"Just, "No problem, Nixie.""**

** "Ooooooooh! He called you Nixie!" she squealed. I rolled my eyes again but I couldn't help but smile. Just then her phone rang, "Oh! Hey Nico." She said into her phone, she paused for a long time listening to what he was saying.  
"Yeah sure I'll try to figure it out for you." ,Another short pause, "Yeah well I'm kinda with her right now so I'm gonna go bye." She hung up. "What was that about?" I asked her. "Oh nothing. Just Nico being Nico, you know."  
"Uh sure?" I said confused beyond belief.** **Nico di Angelo, the son of Hades from my summer camp, for half mortal half Greek god children like me and Badder. He was a year older than me and he had always acted  
weird around me ever since the first summer we met. At first we were at ends, constantly fighting until finally we saw eye to eye. Ever since then we've been good friends. I don't see him that often  
because we're in different grades and all but he sure talked to Badder a lot. "Okay so you have to help me with this history report!" Badder said interrupting my thought. "Okay lets see what I can do," I said. **


	2. Badder: Meeting the new kid

Badder's POV:

I was walking home from Nixie's house when Nico called me, again. "Yes oh master of annoyingness?" I said answering my phone. "Did you find out if she likes me!" He asked in a rushed tone.  
"No, we were working on my History report and I did not have time to do your dirty work. Why don't you just ask her out or something?"

"Because, if she shoots me down then I can't even be friends with her and that would totally ruin everything." He said as if it were obvious.

He had this freakishly huge crush on Nixie ever since before we met, when he found out I was friends with her he's been bothering me ever since. "Well sorry I don't want to fail."

"Don't you mean fail again?" He said trying to insult me.  
"Yes fail again and thanks to that little comment I'm not sure if I'm gonna help you anymore." I said counter-acting his attack.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Sure you didn't, don't cry Nico I was kidding."

"I wasn't crying!' He yelled.

I smiled, "I gotta go see you tomorrow." I said and hung up before he could respond. When I got home it was dark outside and I got a text, from Nico.  
It read 'So you'll find out tomorrow right?' I just closed my phone and went to bed. In the morning, I had two missed calls and five texts. One text was from Percy, Nixie's brother, and everything thing else was from Nico.

When I got to school, I didn't need to find Nico. He found me. "Is you phone okay?" He asked. "Uh, yeah, why?" "I was just wondering because you never answered my texts…" He said looking disappointed.  
"Texts? What texts? Boy, I think your phone is broken or something." I said because I felt bad for how sad he looked. "Oh well I sent you texts last night and-" *RING!* the bell screamed interrupting that annoying  
rampage of Nico-ness. Luckily I didn't have my first two classes with him and then came third period, Language, one of my least favorite classes and Nico sat right next to me.

He walked in and sat down, "Hey" He said smiling. "I swear Nico if you don't stop stalking me people are going to think we're dating." I said after some girls looked over at us, giggled, then looked away. "And we wouldn't want Nixie  
to think that now would we?" I said to him with an evil smile on my face. "No, not at all." And he scooted a inch farther away from me. I smiled and looked down as the bell rang.

"Okay class, I hope you're all ready for the quiz!" My annoyingly perky Langue teacher said as she walked in. "Ugh." I hissed under my breathe knowing I was going to fail. Nico glanced at me looking concerned, "You okay?"  
"Yeah it's nothing. My head hurts." I said. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked. That was a great idea! Leave it up to Nico to accidently give me an evil plan. "Yeah, I think so." I groaned.  
"Hey, Mrs. Q Badder doesn't feel good." Apparently I looked like crap today because she bought it. "Okay go on down to the nurse Badder." She told me looking upset that I'd miss her  
"wonderful" test or something.

When I got to the nurses office she told me to go lay down and I saw myself in the mirror. I did look sick, actually I kinda did feel sick. Power of suggestion?  
Just then a kid about my height walked into the office, he had a bloody nose, a black eye, and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. He had super dark black hair and he was really cute.  
"Terrence what'd you do now?" The nurse asked him. "Another fight." He said and looked at his feet. The nurse sighed and cleaned up his nose, "Sit down and wait for the principle,  
I'm sure he'll want to talk to you about this." He sat down and looked at me. "Hey." He said in a charming manner. I blushed "Hi, Terrence Lenete?" I asked. "That's me."  
He said leaning back in his chair, "Badder Preston?" He asked me looking me up and down. "Yeah." I said. "Well isn't this my lucky day?" He said smiling. "Lucky day?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, how'd I wind up here with the cutest sophomore at this school?" I blushed again. The bell rang and it was time for lunch, I was supposed to meet Nixie so I said, "I gotta go but I'll talk to you later right?"

"Only if I'm lucky." he said smiling.

I blushed again and ran off to find Nixie.


End file.
